The Boy with Bleached Hair
by TheTragicHero
Summary: An accident gave him the ability to see ghosts, and his life has become more complicated because of it. Especially when a woman with a sword walks into his room. Rating may go up.


A new story to peak your interests.

I do not own Danny Phantom or Bleach.

* * *

><p>The streets were mostly quiet, the occasional car driving by the only real noise as night befell the city.<p>

A cold shiver ran up his spine as he grabbed the door knob, his whole body tensing as a wisp of blue mist escaped his lips. The raven haired teen instinctively looked around, eyes darting around for any sign of what had caused the sudden chill. Seeing nothing, the teen let out a tired sigh and opened the door.

"Hi sweetie!" called his mother from the kitchen, walking up to the doorway. "Dinner's ready."

"No thanks mom," he replied, holding his hand up dismissively. "I ate at Tucker's. I'm just going to study up in my room for a bit."

"Alright sweetie." The black haired teen continued his trek to his room, closing the door before whipping around with a glare.

"Why are you following me?!" The middle aged man with glasses moved back slightly, holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

"I'm sorry, but you're the only one who can see me." A sigh escaped Danny's face as he plopped onto his bed, closing his eyes in frustration. Ever since his accident with the ghost portal last month, he'd begun seeing the ghosts. He had tried to explain it to his friends when he'd first seen a ghost floating in front of them on the way the Nasty Burger and everything had gone downhill from there. Everyone had looked at him like he was going insane and the ghost had screamed at the top of its non-existent lungs that he could see him. Since then, ghosts would track him down and follow him around, always begging him to talk to them and help them with their unfinished business.

It had gotten old very quick.

A cold breeze swept over the teen, pulling him from the annoying fog that he had submersed himself in. He looked over to his window just in time to see a young woman step inside. She looked around his age, wearing a black kimono with a white sash around her waist. With seemingly practiced grace, the young woman stepped out from the window sill and into the middle of the room. All Danny could do is stare at her, too shocked at the fact that someone had just broken into his room on the second story to move.

It was only when he saw her reach to her left hip that he noticed the sword hanging from the sash.

"I feel it." That was all she managed to say before he managed to tackle her to the ground, straddling her stomach so he could pin her arms and look her in the face.

"Who are you and why are you breaking into my room?" The girl looked up at him in absolute shock, her violet eyes looking at him as if unable to comprehend what she was seeing.

"You.. you pushed me. But I can't be seen by ordinary humans. Are you saying you can see me?"

"Of course I c..." he began, only to stop as what she had said finally hit him.

"Great," he muttered, getting off of the girl and making his way back to his bed. "Another ghost."

"I am not a ghost." she snapped, quickly picking herself up from the ground and moving in front of the teen. It was clear from the way she was looking up at his face that he had an inch or two over her, but he couldn't help but give her an annoyed look as she grabbed his chin and began twisting his head back and forth.

"How very strange. You look normal, but you must be defective in some way."

"Great," he muttered, smacking her hand away before walking past her and laying back onto the bed. "Even the ghosts thinks I'm a freak."

A soft clink and the sound of smooth metal sliding across something caught the teen's attention, one eye opening to look at the source. His eyes shot open as he watched the woman approach, sword drawn and raised to attack. A wave of cold washed over the teen as he passed harmlessly through his bed, landing with a thump on rug underneath.

"No, please don't." begged the ghost from earlier, as the teen scurried out from the other side. "I don't want to go to the Underworld."

Peering over the edge, Danny could only watch in fascination. The girl had placed the hilt of her sword against the ghost's forehead, her face filled exuding peace and serenity as she stared at the frightened spirit.

"You needn't worry, because you are bound for a better place. The Soul Society. There your soul will be at peace." He looked on in surprise as she removed the hilt, leaving a glowing green mark on the man's forehead. As the ghost began to pray, the mark on his forehead began to shine brighter until both he and the light vanished, leaving only a black butterfly in its place. Danny watched as the small creature fluttered out of his bedroom before turning his attention back to the girl, his eyes widening as she brought the hilt of her weapon towards him.

"Oh no you don't," he replied, pushing himself away from her and rolling onto his feet. "You're not making me disappear."

"Please relax. I am not here to harm you," she said calmly, casually walking up to him. "I am just try to do my duty as a Soul Reaper and send you to the Soul Society. Consider it like helping you pass on."

"And I'm sure you do a fantastic job of doing that," he retorted, stepping away from her and keeping out of her reach. "But I'm afraid it's not quite my time." The girl let out a tired sigh before holding up to finger in front of her face.

"Bakudō #1!" she said, holding her arm out towards him before swinging it to the side. "SAI!" It felt as though someone had grabbed him from behind and put his arms behind his back before forcing him to the ground.

"What did you do?" he asked, struggling to get up as the girl approached again.

"A kido to paralyze you, something I do from time to time when a spirit resists," she answered, getting on one knee as started bringing the hilt of her sword towards his forehead. Danny turned his head away in an attempt to avoid the fate of the other ghost as he continued to pull at his invisible restraints.

Both of them froze when the air became noticeably thicker, as gasp escaping from the raven-haired teen as another stream of blue mist escaped his mouth. A loud rumble roared out as the entire building shook, followed by a feminine scream of terror.

"Jazz!" Danny shouted, watching as the robed woman dashed over to the door and yanking it open. A wave of pressure washed over the both of them, the two wincing as the unknown force attempted to crush them.

'_This spirit pressure is among the strongest I have ever felt. How could I have not have sensed it earlier_.' Deciding to figure it out later, the girl ran out the door and down the hallway and stairs. By the time she arrived, a man and a woman both dressed in bright colored hazmat suits struck the wall towards the kitchen, falling unconsciously to the ground with a thud. Running into the room, she could see a massive hole in the wall leading to the street outside. In the street was a large creature with black skin and long limbs holding a girl with red hair screaming for help. Drawing her blade again, the robed warrior prepared to engage the creature when a series of thumps to her left caught her attention. At the foot of the stairs was the boy she had paralyzed, still struggling to move.

"Stay out of this!" she ordered, only to watch in astonishment as he shakily rose to his feet and moved towards her.

'_How can he be on his feet when he's under my spell. He shouldn't even be able to stand, let alone walk._' When Danny finally reached her, his eyes immediately locked onto the creatures standing outside holding his sister.

"Jazz!"

"You fool!" barked the robed woman as he bumped into her. "You'll only get in the way!" The teen said nothing as he glared at the monster, his arms shaking as he struggled to break free. He could hear the muscles in his arms tighten as the fought to break his unseen binding, causing the woman with the sword to look at him in concern.

"Stop!" she cried, eyes locked on his struggling form. "The kido is too strong for a spirit to break. If you trying, you'll only cause damage to your form!" Again, the teen ignored her, his eyes becoming turning a vibrant shade of green as the runes of her kido appeared before him. She watched in awe as a white aura flashed around his body, the runes floating tightly around the middle of his body beginning to be forced away as the aura condensed into a band just behind it.

'_What?!_' she thought, unable to turn her eyes from the sight of the white band steadily repel her spell. '_He's breaking the kido. That's impossible!_' With one final cry from the raven-haired teen, the white ring tore through the runes and split in half, one half traveling up the boy's body as the other half traveled down. When the light finally died away, the boy she had been staring at had changed completely.

A black hazmat suit now adorned his body, with his belt, gloves, and boots as white as his hair. His now green eyes were glowing with power as he continued to glare at the creature, the sheer power his body was giving off continuing to shock the sword-wielding woman. Without any warning, the teen shot off towards the monster, taking to the air and swinging his leg back for a kick.

"Don't do it!" she cried, watching the creature turn to face him as he neared it. With little effort, the creature swung its fist at the boy, knocking him out of the air and sending him tumbling down the street. With a groan, the white-haired teen sat up and finally got a good look at the creature holding his now unconscious sister.

It was about two stories in size, with a thin build and gorilla like hands that were the size of the teen's body. It's face looked something like a white porcelain mask that looked almost like a fish with human teeth with red painted marking along the teeth and mouth. Similar red marks adorned its body, giving it a more sinister, supernatural appearance. The most startling thing about it though, was the large hole that sat in the middle of its chest. Its yellow, pupil less eyes locked onto the white-haired boy, sending an unconscious shiver up his spine.

"I've found you," it said in a deep, gravelly voice as its arm shot out to grab him. Danny quickly rolled to the side, avoiding the hand as it crushed the pavement with ease. At that moment, the woman in the black robes shot out from the hole in the house, her blade sinking into the arm holding Jazz until it was halfway through. Blood sprayed out of the wound as it let out an unearthly howl of pain, letting go of Jazz as it staggered back. Moving as fast as he could, Danny flew down the street and caught the unconscious red head, cradling her safely in his arms. He looked up just in time to see the creature take another step back before dissolving away. With the monster gone, he could turn his attention back to his sister.

"Jazz! Jazz! Are you alright?!" he shouted, looking her over before placing two gloved fingers on her neck to check for a pulse.

"Don't worry," said the sword wielding woman as she got into a battle stance facing where the creature had disappeared. "She'll be alright. The hollow left without devouring either your sister's or your parent's souls."

"Devour their souls? That thing was going to eat my family's souls?!"

Eventually, but right now its seeking a specific soul to eat. One with a higher concentration of spiritual energy. In fact, several hollows in the area seemed to be searching for that soul for the past month."

"But why? Why would this...thing attack my sister if it didn't want her soul?"

"For some reason, your soul is generating an energy that I have never felt before arriving here a month ago," she explained, never bother to look at the boy. "That's why I never sensed anything unusual about you when I arrived. You have been steadily leaving traces of your energy all across this town, creating a sort of veil that allowed you to hide yourself. Unfortunately, this veil also acts as a beacon, attracting hollows to this city. This hollow detected your soul on this girl and were using her to track it down." The teen didn't understand most of what the girl was saying, but he did know what she was getting at.

"So the reason it attacked my sister was because it is after me." A loud roar echoed out as a black shadow formed in front of them, the hollow stepping out with a hunger in its eyes.

"It's back! Get out of here!"

"No!" he shouted back, finally getting the robed woman to turn her head to look at him. "My sister and my parents were attacked because of me. I'm going to make sure this doesn't happen again." Ignoring her cries of protest, the white haired teen shot off towards the creature, flying as fast as he could. He was almost upon it when the white rings appeared again, traveling across his body and turning him human again. All he could do was let out a surprised yelp before bouncing off the monster and landing on the ground right in front of it.

"Didn't mean to do that," he muttered, holding his head with a groan until he heard the creature roar again. His eyes shot wide open as he spun onto his behind, watching its head shoot towards him. His head screamed at him to move, but his body knew that the head was too close and moving way too fast for him to avoid its gaping maw .

Blood sprayed into the air as the creature bit down into its prey. Danny just watched in shock as the creature attempted to bite further into the robed woman's shoulder, her blade digging in between two of its teeth. She managed to look behind her to shoot him a nasty glare before pushing the monster off her enough to cut through one of its teeth. It released her with a howl of pain, staggering back as the woman dropped to her knees and collapsed onto the ground.

"Soul Reaper lady!"

"You are a fool." Her soft, labored tone stopped the teen as he got back to his feet, his full attention locked onto her injured form. "How could you have possibly thought you were any match for a hollow? Did you really think that everything would be over if you gave it your soul? One soul doesn't satisfy them for long." Guilt racked his brain as he watched her struggle to pick herself up. The girl brought her head up and gave him an angry glare, the weakness in her eyes intensifying the guilt tenfold.

"If you don't stop interfering, we're all going to end up as its food." The woman barely managed to get onto her knees when she felt her strength begin to fail her. Shifting her weight as she fell, the robed warrior managed to move into a sitting position against a parked car, closing her eyes and hissing as her injured shoulder pressed against the cool metal. The creature let out another roar as it stepped towards the two again, clearly enraged by the last attack.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes snapped open as those words, her attention locked onto the boy standing by her feet, facing the monster.

"I never meant for any of this to happen. Now you, Jazz, mom, dad, and the entire town is in danger and its all my fault." She was stunned by the sincerity of his words, watching as he got onto one knee and picked up her sword with his right hand.

"What are you..." she grunted, barely moving to stand before seizing up and falling back against the vehicle.

"Too many people have gotten hurt because of me," he continued, the rings appearing again and shifting him back into his white-haired form. "And that's why I'm going to make sure this thing doesn't hurt anyone else ever again!"

The creature charged at the white haired teen, its hand lunging out to crush him. The woman's eyes widen as she watched the hand passed harmlessly through him. The hollow didn't even have time to react before the teen swung the sword, the blade cutting clear through its arm. The monster let out another howl of pain as it staggered back, clutching the stump where its arm once was before exchanging glares with the green eyed boy.

'_What kind of creature is he?_' thought the wounded warrior as she watched the boy take to the air again, charging at the creature as it moved to meet him. '_I've never seen this a spirit that could pass through a being of pure spiritual energy. I've never heard of a human spirit with enough strength to break the kido on its own. And I have never felt such an incredible energy with this much power._'

The hollow raised its leg as the gap between them came to a close, preparing to crush its victim under its webbed foot. Once more the teen became intangible, passing harmlessly through the creature before swinging the sword again and lopping off the leg just below the knee. The monster roared out in pain again as it began to stagger and sway.

"I'll make sure you never hurt my family ever again," growled the teen, his hands glowing with green energy as he raised the blade over his head. The monster could do nothing as it began to fall towards him, towards the blade that now swung down towards him. The woman watched in complete disbelief as the teen swung the blade, leaving a faint trail of green as it cut through the creature's head. The hollow managed to let out one more pitiful howl, before dissolving into nothingness.

The entire street was quiet for a moment before the teen turned towards her, the light from the street light reflecting off her blade in a menacing way. She could feel her breath hitch as he began walking towards her, his expression unreadable as he approached. She tried to move away, but her injuries and his burning green eyes kept her rooted to her spot. All she could do was look up at his now towering form, her sword pointed directly at her. For a moment, neither of them moved, doing nothing more than stare at each other. Then he bent towards her, slowly thrusting the blade towards her.

The robed warrior shut her eyes, waiting for the sting of her blade piercing her body and ending her life. It wasn't until she heard the sound of her sword sliding into its sheath that she opened her eyes and looked at the face directing in front of her own.

"Come on," he said calmly, moving to her side and picking her up bridal style as gently as he could. "Let's patch up your shoulder."

"Let go of me!" she barked, shooting the teen with a glare. "I can walk perfectly fine on my own."

"Alright," he replied calmly, slowly easing her back onto her feet. "But you should still let me treat your shoulder."

"I'll be fine," she protested, trying her best to hide her weakness.

"And what if you're attacked again by one of those things?" The question caught the woman off-guard, which didn't go unnoticed by the white-haired teen. "I don't want you to get killed by one of those monsters just because you got hurt protecting me. Please let me help you." Silence passed between the two before she finally spoke again.

"Don't worry. There's a place in town where I can go and recover." Before he could argue against her, the woman seemingly vanished into thin air, leaving the white haired teen standing in the street.

* * *

><p>Danny released a tired sigh as he flopped down onto his bed, covering his eyes with one of his hands. He had just finished putting his sister and his parents into their beds, thankful there hadn't been any real injuries other than a bit of bruising. But right now, he was worrying about what he was going to have to do tomorrow.<p>

'_Those monsters are here because their after me,_' he thought, looking up at the ceiling. '_Because of that stupid accident with the Ghost Portal, mom, dad, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker in danger. The only way to protect them is to tell my parents about my powers and see if they can find a way to get rid of them._' Letting out another exhausted sigh, he kicked his shoes off and pulled the blankets over him.

'_I am so not looking forward to tomorrow._'

* * *

><p>I know a lot of you will be going "What about Earthbound Spirit?" and I assure you, I am still working on it. This is just a plot bunny that grew too hard to ignore, so I ended up writing it.<p>

Please Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
